


Gimme That Fire (Burn, Burn, Burn)

by TheGaySmurf



Series: Life Is the Moments We Make (The Seconds We Take) [13]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I love their brotp, Prompt Fill, especially with a side of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf
Summary: Prompt:  "This is going to hurt.- Jeremy & Nicole; Thanking you!"





	Gimme That Fire (Burn, Burn, Burn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuchsiaLibraryNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/gifts).



> Prompt fill for @fuchsialibraryninja
> 
> Thank you to @jaybear1701 for looking it over for me last night. All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Fic Title: "Fire" - Barns Courtney

_“Ooof.”_

He hits the mat again with a grunt, wincing as the textured rubber burns across his cheek.  His lanky body is going to be riddled with bruises tomorrow, and Nicole looks like she hasn’t even broken a sweat yet.

“You’re still telegraphing your moves.  C’mon, Jer.  You’ve gotta be smarter than that.”

“Right.  Smarter,” he mumbles into the mat, giving himself a few more seconds to catch his breath before pushing over onto his back so that he can stare at the ceiling of the BBD training room.  Being _smarter than that_ is what he does.  Being _smarter than that_ is why they keep him around.

But for the life of him, he can’t seem to apply it to _this._

Nicole suddenly fills his vision, blocking out the fluorescent light overhead as she reaches down to grab his hand and haul him up to his feet.  He falters for a moment until he finds his balance, and then she ducks her head enough to catch his eye.

“You good?”

“Yep!” he says too quickly, trying to shake the aches out of his muscles.  “A-okay, Officer Haught!”

“Jeremy…” she says gently.  “We’ve been through a lot together.  I think it’s about time you start calling me Nicole.”

“Uh, r-right.  Riiiiiight,” he says, the dark skin of his cheeks flushing pink from more than his recent exertion.  “Heeeeey, Nicole.”  He flashes a pair of fingerguns at her and she snorts, the corner of her mouth quirking up.

“You ready?” she asks again, watching him closely.

“All set!  Good to go!  Locked and loaded, Offic—”  He cuts off his own rambling.  “Uh…  I mean, _Nicole._   Ready to rumble!” he adds with a giggle, raising his hands in front of him the way a child might when they are pretending to do karate chops.

Nicole doesn’t move, merely raising an eyebrow at him, and the exaggerated grin slips from his face.  He knows he’s not doing well at this, and his instinct is to cover it up with humor like he always does, but Nicole is the best out of all of them at reading people – even better than Doc sometimes – and he can tell by the way she’s looking at him right now with her brows drawn together that she can see right through him.

He clears his throat and drops his arms, stepping back into the crouch that Nicole had taught him when they first started, raising his hands cautiously to waist-level, open and ready to react.

“Yes.  I’m ready,” he says evenly, his fingers twitching.

She watches him for a few more seconds and then nods, stooping to pick up the foam bat at her feet and edging back until she’s at the far corner of the mat.  She twirls the bat a couple of times and then grips it with both hands and raises it above her head.

“Okay.  Now remember: I’m a Revenant that’s attacking you while you’re unarmed.  Try to stop me.”

Jeremy nods, his hands flexing as he eyes the bat just before Nicole begins lumbering toward him with powerful, deliberate steps.  She’s definitely stronger than him, and he’s been easily overpowered during every encounter thus far.  It’s time to throw caution to the wind and try something drastic.

Rather than waiting for her to complete her approach, Jeremy pushes off and charges directly at her, lowering his shoulder and aiming for her midsection, exposed by the way she holds the bat over her head.

He’s expecting to feel a jarring impact, and hoping it will knock Nicole off of her feet.

But the impact never comes.

Instead, he feels a light brush against his side as Nicole sidesteps him, and then the simultaneous strike of the bat against his back just as Nicole slides a leg into his path, colliding with his shins and sending him tumbling across the floor and off the mat.

He grits his teeth as lies sprawled out on the tiles like a starfish, staring up at the light that flickers above him.  They’ve been at this for over an hour now, and instead of getting any better at it, he feels like he’s actually getting _worse._   It’s no wonder he’s never taken seriously around here. 

Labs and laughs.  That’s all he’s good for.

“You okay?”  Her voice is soft as she squats in front of him, and that just makes it grate on his nerves even more.

“Fine,” he says sharply, sitting up.  He can’t bear to look at her, so he busies himself by checking the laces on the new running shoes he bought just for this.  They’re still so pristine and white, they practically glow.  It makes him feel like a fraud.

“You’ve got to learn to use your strengths, Jer,” Nicole says, letting herself fall back until she’s sitting on the floor next to him.

“I don’t _have_ any strength,” he grumbles, pulling his legs up in front of him until he can lock his hands around his knees.

“Strength isn’t only about brute force,” she answers patiently.  He glances at her out of the corner of his eye.  “You might not be as strong as me, and I am _definitely_ not as strong as most of the Revenants.  But that doesn’t mean we don’t have any strengths.”

“More like weaknesses,” Jeremy mumbles, the muscles in his jaw still flexing.

“Maybe so,” she admits, shrugging a shoulder.  “But the key is to turn those weaknesses into strengths.”  She waits until he looks up at her before she continues.  “You’re smaller than they are.  But you have to use that to your advantage.  You may be smaller, but that also means you’re quicker.  More agile.  And you’re _smart._   Don’t get me wrong; some of them are smart, too.  But they also have a bad habit of getting tunnel vision when it comes to attacking us.  You can use that, too.”

Jeremy doesn’t say anything, his nostrils flaring while he tries to control the frustration that’s bubbling just beneath the surface.

“You know what they say…”  She bumps her shoulder against his and he flinches.  “The bigger they are, the harder they fall.”  She grins at him, climbing to her feet and offering him a hand.

“Yeah.”  He ignores her hand and pushes himself up to stand on his own.  “Sure,” he sighs, stepping around her and taking his place at the other end of the mat again.

“Hey…  Jeremy…”  Nicole follows after him, frowning as he settles down into his crouch again.  “Maybe we should take a break…” she says slowly.

“No!” he snaps, the frustration finally getting away from him, and she takes a step back.  “I want to keep going.”

“Okay…” Nicole says carefully, raising her hands.  “Okay.”  She tilts her head to the side, ever so slightly, like she’s searching for something in his eyes.  “Why are we doing this?” she eventually asks.

Jeremy knows he’s not one of the _cool kids._   He never has been, his entire life.  But he knows it’s even more obvious now, here in Purgatory with his new crew.  And most days, he doesn’t usually mind, because at least he still gets to hang out with them.  But right here, in this moment, the last thing he wants from Nicole is her _pity._

“Forget it,” he spits, and he doesn’t even recognize his own voice.  “You think I’m hopeless, and you’re probably right,” he says, pushing past her in a rush.  “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“Whoa, hey!” Nicole calls after him, using her long legs to easily match his stride until she can cut him off.

“I get it, Nicole,” he starts before she even gets a chance to say anything else.  “I _geeeet_ it.  I’m just Jeremy.  Lab geek.  Spiller of coffee.  Bores everyone with comic book stuff.  Always says the wrong thing and just gets in the way.  I _get_ it.  Thinking you could train me was just a mistake.”  The words are practically running together by the time he finishes.

“Jeremy,” Nicole says firmly, resting her hands on his shoulders.  “That’s not what I think at all.”

“Sure,” he mumbles, trying to step around her again.  But her grip is steady, and she holds him in place.

“I mean it.”  Nicole holds his gaze in a way that he’s found only she is capable of doing, and he feels some of the tension easing out of his shoulders.  “I was being serious when I asked you that.  Why are we doing this?  Tell me what it _means_ to you.”

He hesitates for a moment, waiting for any sign that she’s messing with him or making a joke at his expense, but all he finds is Nicole watching him earnestly.

“I’m tired,” he finally says.

Nicole frowns, opening her mouth to say something, but he continues before she can.

“I…  I haven’t had a family in a long time.  Not since my mom…”  He trails off and has to clear his throat.  Nicole squeezes his shoulder gently, and the encouragement doesn’t go unnoticed.  “You guys are like my family now.”

“We are.”  Nicole smiles warmly at him.  “I meant it when I said you were part of the family now.”

“Yeah,” he breathes.  He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and he ducks his head a little, a tiny grin quirking at the corner of his mouth.

He’s already lost one family, and gotten used by another that was only pretending to be a family.  Now that he has this one…

Jeremy takes a couple of deep breaths before looking back up Nicole.

“I’m tired,” he says again, his face hardening.  “I’m tired of seeing you guys get hurt and not being able to do anything about it.  I’m tired of always being the first one that’s knocked out of the fight.  I’m tired of being a liability and getting turned into leverage to be used against the rest of you.”

His hands are clenched into fists at his side, and when he sees the way Nicole is looking at him, he straightens up a little more and presses on.

“I’m tired of feeling weak.  I’m tired of feeling helpless.  I’m tired of not being able to stand up for myself.”  His eyes flash as he pounds one of his fists against his thigh.  “And I’m tired of not being able to fight for the people I care about.”

 _“There_ it is.”

“Uhh…  Where…  Where _what_ is?” Jeremy asks, confused.

“The _fire.”_   Nicole beams, squeezing his shoulders almost to the point of shaking him.  “I’ve been waiting for it ever since we started.”

“The… The fire?”

“This right here,” she says, releasing one of his shoulders to tap a finger against his chest.  “Can you feel it?  The way it burns?”

Jeremy frowns. 

He thinks of every time he’s been forced to stand by and watch bad things happen.  Every time he’s failed to fight back.  Every time he’s fucked up and his friends paid the price for it.

From the very first moment he met the Earp sisters, he was already _ride or die._   But even as an official BBD agent, he wasn’t able to stop Agent Shapiro from being executed or keep his new friends from having to sign an ancient blood contract.

He watched as Doc and Waverly got paralyzed by the Widows’ breath, but even when he was able to shake off the effects of the sleeping curse Hypnos was keeping the entire town under, he still couldn’t save them.  Instead, he managed to give himself away by stepping on a stupid empty can of energy drink and got himself frozen again.

After that, he was determined to make up for it.  He analyzed the toxin from the Widows’ vapor and planned to make a vaccination against it.  His heart was in the right place when he tried to perform a binding spell to lure the Widows out so they could be eliminated, but instead he only managed to bind himself to Doc and Dolls.  Which, under other circumstances, he would have thought was a dream come true.  But not so much when it nearly ended up getting all three of them killed by a rogue posse of ghostly U.S. Marshals. 

If he couldn’t make a vaccination, maybe he could at least make a vapor guard instead.  He almost thought it worked when he stepped in front of Dolls to save him from the Widow wearing Mercedes’s face.  But he still ended up paralyzed anyway, and even worse, it allowed the Widow to escape in the moment of distraction.  The disappointment in Dolls’s eyes when he scolded him for not staying in the truck was far worse than his inability to move for the next several hours.

It was all hands on deck when Nicole was lying in a hospital bed, dying from the venom of the Widow’s bite.  But even then, he still couldn’t create the antidote fast enough to save her before the world fell apart around them.  He blames himself extra harshly for that one.  Because even with Dolls and Rosita subjecting themselves to the painful torture – voluntarily or not – he still failed.  It hadn’t even involved any sort of physical confrontation.  All it had required was his brain.  The one thing he is _supposed_ to be good at.

But the worst of all might have been when the newly transformed Widow had shown up at the BBD office.  He and Nicole tried to stand up to her, but she just laughed in their faces.  Paralyzed them again.  Laid them out on display in the middle of the street, where he’d had to watch his friends take shots at each other to escape the situation.

 _Bait,_ she’d called them.

He’s tired of being used as bait.

He’s tired of screwing up.

He’s tired of feeling helpless. 

He’s so goddamn _tired._

His pulse is thundering in his ears, and he can feel his heart pounding, his blood thrumming beneath the skin of his wrists and in his fingertips where they still dig into his palms.  There’s a heat rising.  It used to be a quiet simmer, but now it’s nearly boiling.

 _“Yes,”_ he whispers, his eyes shining as his lips begin to curl.  “I _can.”_

Nicole’s grin only grows.  She reaches down to grab one of his fists and brings it up until she can place his palm flat against his chest, over his heart.

“You’ve found your fire, Jeremy,” she says, mirroring him as she places her hand over her own heart.  “Now hold onto that feeling.  It doesn’t matter if you’re sparring with me in training, or if we’re in the field, staring down the barrel of the real thing.  That flame that’s burning in your heart right now?  You have to hold onto it with both hands, and you can’t ever let it go.”

Jeremy nods solemnly as he brings his other hand up to grab at his chest with both hands.

 _“That_ is why we’re doing this,” Nicole says with conviction as she claps him on the shoulder one last time before releasing him for good.

“My fire…” Jeremy says, his voice still filled with wonder.  “Hey!”  His eyes light up as he grins.  “Does that make me like the Human Torch?” he asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

His exuberance is infectious, and Nicole can’t help but chuckle.

 _“Flame on,_ Johnny Storm,” she replies, grinning when he audibly gasps.

“Oh, my gosh!  Wow…  You know about the Fantastic Four?”  His hands go to his head in shocked disbelief.  “Ooooooh, my gosh.”

“I know about a lot of things,” she says as she winks at him, watching him get even more flustered.

“This is incredible!  Well…  More like _fantastic,_ right?  _Ha!”_   He starts pacing back and forth on the mat.  “The movies were crap, but the comics are brilliant.  Well, I mean…  Not _everything_ about the movies was bad.  Chris Evans in a towel, amirite?”  He looks up at Nicole and waggles his eyebrows.

“Newsflash, Jeremy,” Nicole laughs.  “I wasn’t watching that movie for Chris Evans.”

“O-oh…  Right…” he stammers, his cheeks turning pink again.  “Riiiiiiight.  Of course.  I mean, heeeey…”  He holds his hand out for a fist bump and gives her a hopeful look.  “Jessica Alba, too, if you’re into that kind of thing…”

Nicole snorts and shakes her head, but smirks as she bumps her fist against his before turning back to find the foam bat she’d dropped earlier.

“Alright, Torch,” she says, spinning the bat in her hand again.  “You ready for another try?”

“Yeah,” he nods, rubbing his palms on his thighs before dropping into his crouch.  “Let’s do this.”

“Remember,” Nicole says, tapping her chest as she begins to circle him.  “Hold on to that feeling.”

He doesn’t answer her, concentrating instead on the movements of her hands.  After a few seconds, she brings the bat around, and he thinks of Doc and Waverly getting paralyzed by the vapor in the basement of Shorty’s.  Her swing goes wide as he twists out of the way.

“Good, Jeremy!” she praises, her feet still moving as she continues to circle him.  “Very good!”

The spark of warmth in his chest begins to spread, through his torso and out into his limbs.  He thinks of the time he was forced to test the venom antidote on his friends; hears the screams of Dolls and Rosita in his ear as Nicole lunges forward, trying to knock him off balance.  He ducks under her advance and watches the bat harmlessly strike the mat where he was just standing a split-second ago.

“Excellent,” Nicole says, gripping the bat with both hands again.  “Now gimme that fire!”

She doesn’t wait for him to get set.  She just charges at him with her full force, bat raised high in the air.

This is when he panics.  This is when he fails.  This is when the battle is on the line and he lets everyone down.

But he thinks about Wynonna as Nicole bears down on him.

He remembers lying in the middle of the street next to Nicole.  Remembers how they could do nothing but watch as one Widow wrapped her clawed hand around Waverly’s neck while the other stood spouting threats and preparing to lay them all to waste.  Remembers how Doc’s hand was steady but his voice was shaking as he raised his gun to point it at Wynonna.

He remembers how, regardless of all the things they had done in order to fight against this great evil, Rosita had still betrayed them and Bulshar had still risen and Alice had still been taken away, leaving them all empty and scared and broken.

The fire in his chest is consuming now.  He feels it licking at his heart and at his mind and at his muscles.

 _You may be smaller, but that also means you’re quicker.  More agile._   _And you’re_ smart.

_You know what they say…  The bigger they are, the harder they fall._

Jeremy doesn’t flinch this time.  Instead, he sets his feet and waits for Nicole to close what little distance is left between them. 

Just as she’s about to strike, he drops to one knee and lowers his shoulder and leans into her hip.

The collision is jarring, but he had braced himself for it, and he allows the force of it to flow through both of them.  He pushes off the knee that’s solidly planted into the mat and drives up with his whole body, lifting Nicole completely off the ground.  Using her own momentum against her, he lets her motion carry her across his back.  There’s a sharp pain in his elbow, and a sickening _crunch,_ just as he twists at the last second to send her flying off toward the opposite corner of the mat.

A pained groan follows, partially muffled by the mat, and it takes Jeremy a moment to process his success before he can react.

“Holy _crap!_   Oh, my gosh!  That was _awesome!”_   He scrambles over to Nicole, elated.  “Did you see that?  I did it, Nicole!  I finally did it!  It was so—”  Nicole rolls over, and Jeremy falls over backward, landing hard on his ass.  _“Whoa…_   holy motherfudging…”

Blood is pouring from Nicole’s nose, running down her chin and neck and dripping onto her old UBC Thunderbirds basketball camp t-shirt as she tries to sit up.

“Ooooh, god…” Jeremy mumbles.  “Ohgodohgodohgodohgo—”

“Jrrmhmy,” Nicole interrupts, distorted through both of her hands that are now cupping her nose.  “Towwll.”

“Towel!  Right.  Got it.”  He scrabbles to his feet and rushes over to their gym bags on the floor by the row of lockers.  “Ohgodohgodohgod.”

He finds a towel after a few seconds and hurries back over to Nicole, blood seeping through her fingers now.  He cradles the back of her head as he gingerly presses the towel to her nose, and she grabs onto him to help keep herself upright.

“I’m so sorry, Nicole,” he says, wishing he could literally kick himself right now.  “Even when I thought I did it right, I still messed it up.”

“S’okay,” she mumbles, patting his arm where she’s holding onto it.  “S’okay.  You did good.”

They sit like that for a few minutes, until the bleeding is mostly stopped and Jeremy works up the courage to move the towel away and inspect the damage.  The panic rises again when he gets a good look.

“Oh, geez…  oh, god…”

Nicole just raises an expectant eyebrow at him.

“Waverly is going to _murder_ me…”

“That bad, huh?”  Nicole asks, her eyes wide with concern.  She raises a hand and gently prods with her fingers, wincing when she discovers a large bump protruding from the bridge of her nose.  _“Shit…”_

“It needs to be set,” Jeremy says apologetically, the corners of his mouth turning down.  “Sooner rather than later.”  He uses the towel to wipe up as much of the blood as he can from her face and chin.

“I’ll need to call Waverly to drive me to the hospital,” Nicole sighs, trying to push herself to her feet.

“I could do it for you,” Jeremy offers, grabbing her by the elbow and helping to haul her up.  “If you wanted.  I could do it.”

“Drive me to the hospital?” Nicole asks, staggering a bit when she tries to take her first step.

“Set it, I mean,” he corrects, slipping her arm over his shoulder so she can lean more heavily against him.  “Here… let’s get you over to the table.”

It’s clumsy and awkward, but he leads her over to the table that’s pushed up against the wall and helps her up onto it.  She slumps down, her feet kicking in the air like a little kid sitting on the kitchen counter.

“You know how to set it,” she says more than asks, and he can see the skepticism etched across the puffy features of her swollen face.

“I _did_ spend almost a decade working in a fancy Black Badge lab.  I picked up quite a bit about patching up our agents when they returned from the field.”  He shrugs.  “I’m actually pretty good at stitches, too,” he adds casually.

Nicole eyes him warily for a moment, but apparently finds something she decides to trust.  She scoots back on the table until her back is braced against the wall, and then nods at him.

“Alright, Dr. Wizard.  Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Jeremy steps up and places his hands on both sides of her head, letting his thumbs rest against the bridge of her nose.  He tilts her head from side to side and back a little until he’s completed a thorough inspection, and then he frowns down at her.

“This is going to hurt…”

“Just do it.  Like ripping off a band-aaaaaaaa _owwwfuck!”_

He feels the _crunch_ beneath his thumbs when they push everything back into place.  Nicole’s face goes even paler than normal for a moment, and then settles into a sickly shade of green.

“Oooooh, boy.  Oh, geez.”  He pushes her legs up onto the table so she can lean forward and rest her head between her knees.  “Let me get you some water.  Just hold on.  Oooooh, boy.”

He grabs a fresh bottle of water from the nearby fridge and cracks it open, holding it out for Nicole.  She takes it with a shaky hand and downs a few sips, gasping heavily for a few moments before slugging a bit more.  Ever so slowly, the color begins to return to her cheeks.

“Thanks,” she mumbles as she leans back against the wall again.

“You’re welcome.”  He climbs up on the table and settles against the wall next to her.  “I really am sorry,” he mumbles, his fingers fidgeting in his lap.  “I didn’t mean to…  I just wanted…”  He takes a deep breath.  “I was just trying to do what you said.  About turning my weaknesses into strengths.”

“You certainly did _that.”_   Nicole laughs, and then winces immediately, holding the cold bottle of water to her nose.

“Oh, fudge!  Here...  Let me get you an ice pack from the first aid kit.” 

He hops down from the table, almost tripping over his own feet as he trots to the large grey crate they keep in the empty office off to the side.  It takes him a minute of rummaging around before he finds one of the instant cold packs, but he slaps his palm into the center of it and begins shaking it around.  By the time he’s returned to Nicole, it’s almost too cold for him to hold in his bare hands.  He wraps it in a fresh towel and hands it to her sheepishly.

“Thanks,” she says again.  She hisses when she replaces the bottle with the cold compress, but then she leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes.  “You did well, Jeremy,” she finally says when he climbs up next to her again.  “And an elbow to the nose is just an added bonus when it’s against a Revenant.”

“Jesus Finklestein,” he breathes.  “I still can’t believe I broke your nose.  I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

“It’s alright,” she mumbles.  “It’s kind of worth it,” she adds, nudging him with her elbow.  “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

He sees her smirking from underneath the towel covering most of her face.

“Hey.”  He nudges her back.  “I’m a badger, you know.”

She opens her eyes and lifts her head so that she can see him.  Her eyes are narrowed as she looks him up and down, and he’s just about to launch into an explanation when he sees her nod.

“Yeah.  I can see it.”

“You…  you can?” he asks, skeptical.  He’s used to people just playing along when they’re tired of his rambling.

“Yep,” she answers, closing her eyes and lolling her head back against the wall again.  “I’m a Ravenclaw, after all.  We’re pretty damn good at reading people.”

Joy bubbles up in his chest and escapes as a delighted giggle.  No one ever gets his references.  Wynonna always mixes them up, and Dolls just ignores them.  Doc doesn’t have any pop culture knowledge that doesn’t date back at least a hundred and fifty years, and Waverly usually has her nose so close to the book that she’s studying, he doesn’t want to interrupt her.

But Nicole knows about comic books and she understands that he’s a Hufflepuff and she offered to spend a few hours in here on her day off to help him train.  It’s been a long time since he’s had that, and it makes him feel all warm inside.

“Hey, guys,” a voice says from the door as it swings open.  “You almost done?  I brought lun—”

Waverly appears in the doorway, arms around a large paper sack from Mama Lou’s.  Her face goes from cheery to horrified in the matter of a heartbeat.

“What in the name of Dodge City is going on in here?” she demands, rushing over to the table and dropping the sack on the end of it before hovering over Nicole.

“Waaaverly!  Heeeey…” Jeremy stammers as he hops down from the table.  “Well, uhh… it’s been fun, but… uhh…  I think that’s my cue to go.  Yep.  Gonna just…  get back to work on those BBD archives.  Byyyyeee!”

“Jeremy Chetri!  You’d better get your ass back here and start explaining, right this minute!” she calls after him as he scurries over to gather up his gym bag.

“It’s okay, baby,” Nicole says calmly, setting aside the ice pack for a minute.  “I’m fine.  We just had a… a little mishap.”

"What did he do?"  Waverly is standing with her hands on her hips now, torn between examining Nicole’s face and glowering at Jeremy as he trips his way across the room.

“He’s a badger,” Nicole says, giggling slightly.

"A _what?"_

Jeremy finally makes it to the door, and he has to fight the urge to physically duck against the daggers Waverly is glaring in his direction.

 _“What did he do?”_ Waverly demands again.

Despite the circumstances, Jeremy can’t help but beam when he hears Nicole’s response as he slips out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

“He found his fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the WayHaught ship and everything about it, but one of my other favorite things is getting to see/write about Nicole interacting with all of the other characters, forming close friendships and family bonds. So if you ever have a prompt that involves a brotp situation with any of the other characters (or for that matter, these kind of relationships between _any_ of the characters, not just with Nicole), please don't hesitate to drop me a line.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading. I am always up for questions and discussions.
> 
> You can find me on both Twitter and Tumblr: @iamthegaysmurf


End file.
